grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Damocles
Damocles is a character in Mini-Grand 5103. Profile Biography: In one rather unremarkable universe among the possibly infinite number making up this multiverse, there was just about nothing. Nearly everything in that universe wasn't even so much as made up of matter, let alone matter taking up space or occupying time. It was all very empty, devoid of even a bit of nothingness to keep the small bit of stuff that actually was stuff company. The small bit of stuff that actually was stuff was, to be a tad less vague, a computer. Programmed by someone in some language for some reason. But the computer did not go entirely unnoticed. There was at least one individual in the universe who, perhaps out of boredom, or perhaps to satisfy his own limitless sadism, decided that the computer could not simply be left alone in its simulations. And so this all-powerful madman created the Damocles virus. He took great glee in its creation process - it would not only be extremely difficult for the system to rid itself of it, but it was also created to be self-aware - one might even say sapient. And over all, malevolent. This trans-dimensional sadist wasted no time in accessing the depths of the computer's systems, inserting the virus alongside four participants requisitioned for one of the battles it had set up, waiting to run. The virus was set - it would corrupt the contestant known as "Urist McBeardsword" and insert itself into the battle in its place. The Tormentor laughed hysterically, then sat back to watch the fireworks. Description: The Damocles virus, like any good virus, will corrupt and modify its environment to its pleasure, manifesting in a certain element of the round (in this case, Urist McBeardsword) and slowly spreading throughout. Computer glitches will begin to manifest in areas corrupted by Damocles, causing myriad effects such as non-solid walls or simple graphical errors. It can also infest the minds of simulated organisms, which will usually cause noticable deformities. Damocles is designed to be as sadistic as possible, and will not simply corrupt the other contestants into nonexistance - it only can and will make "life" for them a living hell. It is not impossible to destroy the virus, of course - even the "perfect" virus is designed with vulnerabilities, such as simple anti-virus programs or destruction of the affected areas of the simulation. Items/Abilities: As mentioned above, the Damocles virus can corrupt parts of the Grand Battle simulated environments, including the organisms therein. Though it will not fully target the contestant simulations, it will corrupt other features and organisms of the location to use against them. It could even manipulate physics themselves, but again, it is designed with constraints so as to not completely decimate its competition. After all, where's the fun if there isn't any competition? In Mini-Grand 5103 Development Haha what development? Death Melissa turned off his brain somehow. Damocles battled against Parsley.EXE, matching blow for blow and deletion for deletion. But the two were in a stalemate; so Damocles began sacrificing its own sentience, storing it away in order to free up memory space. But then Melissa broke into Damocles' structure and deleted the lot. Cameos Some lingering vestige of the virus must have been left in the GBCE, and when The Tormentor realised that The Extravagant (Michael Bay) was still alive in Mini-Grand 5108 the virus infected Shieldman and got him killed. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters